


Club Pennywise

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, eddie likes to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Eddie is a party animal who finds himself in an awkward situation only to be saved by a cute stranger
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Kudos: 44





	Club Pennywise

Eddie Kaspbrak was a party animal. He started going to parties back in high school and just never stopped. The absolute freedom he found in them was intoxicating. Going to a club or a house party, he could be anyone he wanted, odds where he was never going to see those people again. 

He could be the shy guy who says parties aren’t his thing and was dragged along, he could be some exotic traveler, stopping by the club on a break from his adventures. His favorite persona was his true self though, he just found he can let go of all his everyday worries when he’s out on the dance floor. Dancing to the beat of a good song, him looking ravishing, grinding down on a potential hookup with alcohol thrumming through his veins, it was pure ecstasy.

Currently he’s in a cab on his way to a club named Pennywise, it was the club’s opening night. His best friend Bill Denbrough was actually the manager of it and had invited Eddie to come see the clubs hopefully successful first night. Of course, he had agreed and made plans to meet their mutual friend Ben outside the club.

Eddie had dressed nice for tonight. He was donning his signature red shorts with fish net tights on, with a tight black tank top to match. Going light on the makeup, he still used glitter to accent his cheekbones. 

Since it was the club’s opening night, they were having a special hour right before open, where select VIP people got to come in and check it out for the hour before letting everyone else in. Because of Bill, he and Ben were apart of those select VIP.

Pulling up, he sees there’s already a line of people waiting to get inside. He pays the driver and makes his exit when he sees Ben waiting by the bouncer.

Ben spots Eddie and waves him over, “Some turn out yeah?” he gestures to the crowd of people.

“Yeah, fucking crazy right? Can’t wait to the look on Bill’s face when he sees this turn out.”

“Don’t think we’ll see to much of him tonight though, let’s go inside yeah?”

With that they show the bouncer their IDs and are allowed into the club. Eddie is absolutely blown away when he walks inside. It’s set up like a circus almost, balloons everywhere, a lovely red low light hangs in the room, and the bar has what looks like circus tent over it. The music is already bumping and there looks to be about fifty people in the club, most of them on the dance floor. They spot Bill by the bar and make their way over. Bill has a radio earpiece on is staring intently at a clipboard, but when he looks up and sees them, he smiles.

“Bill did you see all those people outside! They’re all here fucking for you man! You did this shit!” Eddie can’t help but be excited for him. 

Ben grasps Bill on the shoulder, “Yeah, you did a great job.”

Bill looks proud of himself, “Thanks guys I rea- “ He cuts himself off as his earpiece goes off. A look of annoyance crosses his face as he responds to whoever, “No Greta, Vic better be here of time, he’s the best fucking bartender we have. I, ugh, hold on I’m coming.”

Bill gives them a sympathetic look, “Sorry I have to deal with this bullshit, enjoy yourselves yeah? It’s open bar for the VIP hour.” With that Bill takes off.

Ben shoots Eddie an ‘I told you so look’ as the two descend on the bar. Eddie takes three shots of vodka and drinks two margaritas before he’s feeling the need to dance. He tries to drag Ben out to the floor with him, but Ben wave’s him off as he chats to some chick at the bar. 

Sighing in annoyance, Eddie takes to the dancefloor by himself. The VIP hour must be over because the place has filled up considerably. He gets lost in the music and gets startled when he feels hands land on his hips. He turns around to see some tall gruff looking blond guy. The guy seems harmless, but Eddie kinda shakes him off and moves deeper into the crowd. 

The guy doesn’t get the hint and follows Eddie. He can feel himself start to freak out a little, so he makes his way to the bar, in search of Ben. With no luck of finding Ben, he figures his best chances are to hang out at the bar and ignore the man, hoping he’ll move on and leave Eddie alone.

This just seems to encourage the guy though because he approaches Eddie once more, “What’s a cute little thing like you doing all by yourself? You know that can be dangerous right?” It’s obvious the guy means it as a flirtatious joke, but it still creeps Eddie out. 

He doesn’t know what to do, does he say he’s here with someone? Something tells Eddie the guy wouldn’t care if he was. He can try telling the guy he’s just plain not interested, but he doesn’t want to cause conflict. Eddie’s too busy trying to figure out what to say the man when it happens. The guy reaches down and grabs his ass.

Eddie is in such blatant disbelief that the guy would have the balls to do that. He doesn’t know if he should yell or punch the man in the face. Before he can make his decision though, a hero comes to his rescue.

“Baby there you are! I’ve been looking all over the dance floor for you, and here you are at the bar!” The newcomer approaches, thick black framed glasses and curly hair. The curly hair man takes one look at the offending blond, “thank you for finding him for me, James is always getting away from me.”

It takes Eddie a moment to realize this guy is giving him out to this bad situation and decides to play along, shaking off the blond man and stepping to stand next his saver, “I’m sorry Andy! I got thirsty.” 

The blond man looks like he wants to fight what was happening but just mutters a “whatever” before storming off. 

“Good show James really pulled the damn wool over that one. Though I don’t think he’s sharpest tool in the tool shed,” the guy laughs out. 

Eddie looks at him and decides he’s very attractive. The man towers a foot over Eddie, and Eddie really just wants to yank on those curls of his. 

“Thanks for that Andy,” he places his hand on the guy’s forearm.

The guys looks down and smiles, “No big deal, saw him following you around on the dance floor being a fucking creep. Can’t stand people like that.”

“Let me show you thanks with drinks?” Eddie beams up at the man.

‘Andy’ just smiles down at him with a “hell yeah.”

Eddie gets them some shots and then after them, he convinces the tall man (It didn’t take much convincing) to let him take the man’s hand and lead him onto the dancefloor. He finds himself getting lost in the music again, as he grinds back on ‘Andy’, the adrenaline starting to pump through his veins along with the alcohol.

‘Andy’ puts his big hands on Eddie’s hips and lead him in the grind. Eddie gets his wish from earlier as he reaches up and behind to pull on the guys hair. He’s half surprised and aroused when he hears the taller man groan.

He can start feel himself growing pent up as the grind starts to get sloppier. The taller man finally turns Eddie around to kiss him. His lips are so plush against Eddie, and he’s so much bigger than him, he just completely melts into it. 

Getting so lost in the kiss and the whole atmosphere, he barely notices when tongues have been introduced into the kiss. That is until the taller man starts sucking on his, causing him to moan. Eddie pulls back, “Let’s get fucking out of here right now.”

He doesn’t wait for the man to respond as he takes him by the wrist and drags him off the dancefloor. While they’re waiting for the cab, they can’t keep their hands off each other. 

The tall man abruptly pulls away from the kiss, “Just fucking thought of this, my name is Richie by the way. Just thought I would tell you because it would be really fucking weird if you are moaning Andy out.”

Eddie laughs at this, “Yeah okay, my name is Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
